Capturing the Flame
by Nouni
Summary: UA. Bella doit peindre le 'Héros Américain' pour une exposition d'art. Elle rencontre Edward, pompier. Et demande son aide. Os. ExB. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Capturing the Flame.**

**Résumé: Bella doit peindre le 'Héros Américain' pour une exposition d'art. Elle rencontre Edward, pompier. Et demande son aide. Os. ExB. Traduction.**

**Auteurs: Daddy's Little Cannibal et Bronzehairedgirl620**

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Important.**

Me revoilà avec un nouvel Os, entre deux épreuves! :p

Traduction d'un écrit de deux des plus grandes auteurs de FFnet: Daddy's Little Cannibal et Bronzehairedgirl620. Leurs histoires sont de véritables chefs d'oeuvre, ça vaut le coup d'y faire un tour...

Cettre traduction est faite en hommage à Daddy's, qui m'a passionné pour les belles histoires, et qui vient de décéder dans un accident de voiture.

Maintenant, silence, et bonne lecture!

N'oubliez pas les reviews. Surtout pour cette histoire.

* * *

**Capturing the Flame**

*

Je le dévisageais depuis une heure maintenant, le suivant dans les rayons dans un effort pathétique pour le voir un peu plus longtemps. Il était avec quelques personnes, alternant entre plaisanteries et achats qu'il envoyait dans son caddie, mais son charmant sourire tordu revenait toujours, me rendant incapable de bouger.

Il était parfait.

Son tee-shirt bleu marine épousait ses muscles, et sur son dos, on pouvait lire: 'Feu et Secours aux personnes.' Ses cheveux bronze n'arrêtaient pas de tomber sur ses yeux, et ils les rejetaient en arrière très souvent, trop souvent pour mon propre bien. Cet état de fait m'horrifia: je le regardais depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

J'avais besoin de lui.

Prenant une grand inspiration, j'abandonnai mon caddie dans un rayon vide, projectant de le reprendre plus tard, alors que je m'approchai de lui. Priant ne pas m'emmêler les pieds pour ne pas trébucher alors que je réduisais la distance entre nous maladroitement, fixant sans le voir la bouteille de lait qu'il attrapait, mon esprit s'embruma de cette soudaine proximité.

Dès qu'il fit demi-tour, je me jetai à l'eau.

« Excusez-moi? » dis-je, doucement d'abord, puis plus fort. Sa tête se tourna brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était surpris.

« Oui? » répondit-il, d'une voix scandaleusement rauque. Je mordais ma lèvre, trouvant un grand intérêt au sol étincelant alors que j'essayais de contrôler mes poumons. Je ne pouvais pas croire que _je_ faisais ça!

« J'ai une question pour vous. »

La surprise s'évanouit de ses traits, je suppose que si j'étais un pompier, j'aurais l'habitude qu'on me pose des questions fréquemment. « Allez-y. »

Je déglutissais. « Je suis une artiste, et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'aider... »

Il semblait... dérouté. « Vous aider? »

Je soupirai, me demandai comment je pourrai donner du sens à tout ça. « Vous savez, j'essaie de faire une peinture sur le feu, mais à chaque fois que je dessine un pompier, rien ne va... »

J'étais embarassée maintenant. On aurait dit une fillette de cinq ans qui peignait avec ses doigts et demandait de l'aide à un adulte compatissant.

Ils semblait amusé. « Okay, » Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait compris mon babillage. « Et comment pourrais-je vous aider? »

« Et bien, comme vous êtes pompier, je me demandais si vous seriez volontaire pour venir à mon atelier, pour que je fasse un tableau de vous... »

Je voulais m'embrasser. Je voulais me frapper.

Il n'accepterait jamais ça. Il venait de rencontrer une fille étrange au milieu d'un supermarché qui lui demandait si elle pouvait le peindre -quelle personne saine d'esprit serait d'accord avec ça?

« Okay. »

Ma tête se releva rapidement, mes yeux n'étant plus fixés sur les fissures du sol. « Quoi? »

« J'ai dit oui. », répéta-t-il. Il semblait de plus en plus amusé. « Quand avez-vous besoin de moi? »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Très élégant, Bella. « Sérieusement? », demandai-je d'un air incrédule. « Vous allez le faire? »

Il hurla de rire. « Bien sûr. » Ses yeux brillaient. « Pourquoi pas? »

*****

Je bougeai le chevalet de quelques centimètres sur la gauche, replaçant les pinceaux et l'eau sale qui croupissait depuis une semaine dans sa tasse rouge en plastique. Mes mains tremblaient alors que je m'asseyais -ou plutôt m'écroulais- sur le plancher tacheté de peinture, mes pieds pianotant alors que j'attendais le bruit caractèristique de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Bien que j'avais essayé de ranger mon studio du mieux que j'avais pu, c'était sans espoir. Des journaux jonchaient le sol, des toiles inachevées étaient alignées contre le mur, dans l'attente -desespérée- d'être enfin terminées.

Et la toile blanche en face de moi me toisait, se moquait de ma procrastination. Je soupirai, mes pieds tapant plus fort le sol, retenant mon souffle alors que j'entendais une voiture non loin.

Je me relevai, essayant de lisser les boucles qui tournicotaient dans mes cheveux, avant d'abandonner. Des pas se faisaient entendre en dehors du studio et j'attendais, assise derrière la porte en silence, ne voulant pas semblait trop heureuse de le voir. Je voulais être à la fois professionnelle et ponctuelle.

Un lèger coup sourd à la porte m'alerta de l'arrivée de mon visiteur et je me relevai rapidement, inspirant profondemment avant de poser ma main sur la poignée et de l'abaisser. Mon regard resta fixé un moment sur le sol avant que je ne trouve la force de le regarder, mais un bref aperçu de lui me fit regarder vers le bas de nouveau.

Son corps était habillé de jaune, de rouge et de noir, et cette dernière couleur apposait un contraste fort avec la paleur de sa peau ivoire. Un casque était coincé sous un de ses bras et une veste chaude était jetée sur son épaule, ne le protègeant pas du vent froid.

Il était encore plus beau dans son uniforme que dans ses vêtements de ville. Mon regard s'égara longtemps avant que je ne me ressaisisse.

« Oh! », dis-je, remarquant qu'il frissonnait. « Désolée. Entrez, s'il vous plaît. »

Il marmonna un remerciement et posa un pied dans l'appartement désordonné, enlevant rapidement sa veste. Je la pris mollement, faisant de mon mieux pour me concentrer à l'accrocher à la paterre avant de me tourner de nouveau vers lui. Mon souffle était haché.

« Je crois que je suis au bon endroit? », supposa-t-il de sa voix de velours. « Je ne pense pas que les gens laissent entrer normalement de pompiers chez eux mais... »

Je ris, essayant de payer attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. « Oui, » répondis-je, tendant ma main dans sa direction. « Je suis Bella. Ravie de te revoir. » Inconsciemment, le tutoiement s'était imposé. Je rougis une nouvelle fois, persuadée d'en faire trop.

« Edward », dit-il simplement. « Moi aussi. »

J'hochai la tête sans mot dire, bien trop troublée par la chaleur de sa main qui tenait la mienne. Puis, je lui indiquai la direction de mon atelier.

« Désolée pour le désordre », dis-je, retenant un rire alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, une grimace s'épanouissant sur ses traits alors qu'il voyait qu'il ne pourrait même pas s'assoir tant le sol était encombré. « Je ne suis pas très organisée. »

Il rit avec moi, et ce son me montra que j'avais fait le bon choix. Je ne pouvais pas m'être trompée.

« Ce n'est rien. Je ne le suis pas, moi non plus. »

Je me plantai face à lui pendant un moment, le dévisageant sans vergogne, espèrant que mon regard était artistique et pensif au lieu de fasciné...

« Donc », attaqua-t-il, brisant le silence. « Où veux-tu que je m'installe? » Tutoiement encore. J'étais soulagée.

Je levai un doigt en l'air, étudiant la pièce et la lumière. J'avais amené un tabouret pour lui, mais je n'étais pas sûre que c'était suffisant maintenant. Je me sentais mal rien qu'en l'imaginant assis sur mon siège branlant, comme s'il avait besoin de quelque chose de mieux que ça.

« Et bien, ici, ça sera bon. », dis-je en pointant du doigt le tabouret. « Attention, les pieds ne sont pas très stables... »

Je rougis à ma déclaration, le faisant rire. « Je serai prudent », promit-il, en se perchant dessus avec grâce. « Donc, raconte-moi tout. »

Je mordis ma lèvre. « Le but est de représenter 'le Héros Américain' », commençai-je, lui montrant les esquisses des bâtiments enflammés que j'avais déjà peintes. « Je le veux courageux, fort et sans peur. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie d'insérer le héros, tout devient un peu... moins courageux... »

Il ne semblait pas troublé par mon explication peu conventionnelle de la peinture. « Je serai heureux de faire ce que je peux pour t'aider... », dit-il tranquillement avant de se taire, ses yeux courant d'un bout à l'autre de mon studio dévasté.

Embarassée, j'essayai de ranger un peu. Puis, je me rapprochai de lui avec hésitation, positionnant ses bras pour qu'ils soient comme je les avais imaginés. Je retenais mon souffle, mon masque d'indifférence se désagrégeant alors qu'un de mes doigts glissa sur sa peau, tentant de placer son poignet d'une certaine façon.

« Alors? », demanda-t-il, ne bougeant pas un muscle. J'hochai la tête, reculant d'un pas avant de répondre.

« Parfait ». J'étais sincère. « Ne bouge pas. »

J'essuyais doucement le pinceau, tout en me demandant s'il me serait possible de me concentrer entièrement sur la toile et non sur l'homme, mais j'essayais d'éclaircir mes idées alors je pris un peu de peinture et commençai à peindre.

Je le fixai du coin de l'oeil alors que je guidai doucement le pinceau sur la toile. Je mordis encore ma lèvre alors que j'essayais d'introduire sa silhouette dans le paysage de feu que j'avais déjà peint. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'avais eu un modèle vivant. J'avais oublié combien ça pouvait être maladroit et calme...

« Depuis quand es-tu pompier? », demandai-je , brisant le silence.

Edward tourna la tête légèrement, sans doute surpris par ma question. « Quelques années », marmonna-t-il derrière sa machoire serrée.

Je ris. « Tu peux parler », lui dis-je. « J'ai juste besoin que tu gardes ton corps parfaitement immobile. »

« Quelques années », répéta-t-il. Cette fois, il le prononça plus clairement.

« As-tu toujours voulu être pompier? », demandai-je. « Ou est-ce que tu es juste tombé dedans, comme ça? » Je replongeai mon pinceau dans ma peinture et retournai à ma toile.

« J'ai toujours voulu être pompier. Tu sais, quand tu es enfant et qu'on te demande ce que tu veux faire plus tard, quand tu seras grand? Ma réponse a toujours été pompier. » Les épaules d'Edward se relevèrent d'un centimètre.

« Je voulais être un cannibale », lui dis-je. Cette réponse inattendue lui fit tourner la tête, alors que le choc se peignait sur ses traits. Il haussa un sourcil. « Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un cannibale », ajoutai-je rapidement. « Je croyais que c'était une créature mystique, comme une licorne... »

Il rit, ce qui fit trembler ses épaules et déplacer son pied vers la droite. Ca ne faisait pas une grande différence mais c'était suffisant pour que je le vois. Je trempai encore mon pinceau et tentai de revenir à ma toile. Je tournai ma tête sur le côté pour cacher mon sourire.

Il était encore plus beau que je ne l'avait imaginé.

« Quand as-tu voulu devenir artiste? », demanda-t-il.

« Je suis juste tombée dedans. En fait, je voulais devenir policier, comme mon père, mais je suis incroyablement maladroite, donc connaissant ma chance et mon habilté à ne pas arriver à marcher sur une ligne droite, j'aurais été jetée dehors dès le premier jour. Et puis, au lycée, ils ont échangé mon emploi du temps avec celui d'une autre autre fille, j'ai atterri dans un cours d'art. J'en suis tombée amoureuse. Ca n'a pas pris longtemps au professeur avant de réaliser que j'avais du potentiel. J'ai eu une bourse pour l'université. » Je fis un geste vague de la main, envoyant voler de la peinture derrière moi.

« Cool. » Edward souriait.

J'aquiesçai alors que je donnais un nouveau coup de pinceau. Celui-ci avait une brosse plus épaisse. Je le plongeai dans la peinture et le pressai sur la toile avec un peu plus de force qu'avec l'autre pinceau. Je bougeai mon poignet rapidement, caressant le papier. J'étais prudente à cet instant, mais pas aussi attentive que d'habitude.

« As-tu déjà sauvé la vie de quelqu'un? », demandai-je. Je me sentais stupide de poser une question si évidente. J'étais sûre qu'il l'avait fait, mais j'espèrais que ça entrainerait une histoire intéressante.

Edward hocha la tête, sa tête s'abaissant légèrement. « C'était quelques semaines après que j'ai rejoint mon équipe. La chaudière s'était enflammée, les flammes avaient gagné les rideaux puis la maison toute entière. Le feu avait commencé au second étage; il était trop dangereux pour nous de pénétrer dans la maison. Nous pensions que toute la famille était sortie, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions que leur plus jeune fille, Emily, était encore à l'intérieur. »

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge et mon coeur battait à mes tempes. J'avais arrêté de peindre. Je le regardais alors qu'il me racontait son histoire.

« Je n'y ai pas réfléchi à deux fois », continuait-il, « C'était probablement la chose la plus stupide que j'avais jamais faite » Il laissa échapper un léger rire, avant de redevenir sérieux. « J'ai couru à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je ne voyais rien. Les flammes étaient trop proches, elles m'ont même brulé mes sourcils. Je m'opposais à toutes les règles. Si le second étage ne me tombait pas sur la tête, j'allais sûrement mourir par la fumée. »

Je déglutissais peu discrètement. Mes mains tremblaient, mon coeur battait trop fort.

« J'ai trouvé la fille dans un coin de la maison. Elle pleurait, serrait un chat dans ses bras. J'étais heureux de la voir vivante, simplement. » Il secoua la tête. « Elle ne pouvait plus respirer et je pense qu'elle hallucinait, elle répétait qu'un ange était avec elle. J'ai trouvé une couverture, je l'ai enroulé autour de sa bouche avant de la sortir de la maison. Elle pleurait et essayait de reprendre son souffle. »

J'essuyais une larme sur ma joue avant qu'Edward ne la remarque. « Elle s'en est sortie? », demandai-je.

Edward aquiesça. Je soupirai de soulagement. « Ses poumons étaient amochés et elle était brulée au second degré mais elle a survécu. »

« Et toi? Pourquoi es-tu... ne bouge pas! », hurlai-je, me rappelant que j'étais censée faire son portrait.

Edward rejeta sa tête en arrière, heureusement, son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression. Je plongeai mon pinceau dans l'eau et en prenai un autre. Je prélevai un peu de peinture et commençai à peindre son visage. Il portait l'expression parfaite pour ce que je voulais. Ses traits n'étaient pas tendus, genre 'je sais que je suis un héros'. Ils étaient innocents, presque pensifs.

Je me reculai pour être à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la toile. J'étais prudente avec mes coups de pinceau, maintenant. Ils n'était plus aussi lègers et amples qu'avant. La brosse touchait à peine le support, centimètre par centimètre. Je mordais ma lèvre si fort que je ne la sentais plus, ou peut-être ne sentais-je plus la douleur. Toute mon attention était portée sur son expression.

Je devais redessiner cette perfection.

Je souriais quand je fus sûre d'avoir bien capturé dans ses moindres détails ce visage sans défaut. Je fis un pas en arrière pour voir et le vrai Edward et celui de la toile en même temps. Ils étaient identiques.

« Je ne sens plus mon visage », Edward marmonna.

Je postai ma main sur mes lèvres pour cacher le fait que je riais. « Je suis désolée », m'excusai-je. « Tu peux bouger, maintenant. »

« Ouch! », murmura-t-il alors qu'il massait sa machoire.

« J'ai dit ta tête », répliquai-je, joueuse. « Pas le corps entier. »

« Désolé » il se figea dans une postition différente de celle de toute à l'heure.

Je roulai des yeux et souriai. « Merci de faire ça pour moi. », dis-je. « Tu n'avais pas à le faire. » Je donnai un nouveau coup de pinceau à ma toile.

Edwar haussa les épaules. « Merci d'avoir demandé. Je n'avais jamais été modèle, avant aujourd'hui. »

« Moi non plus », admis-je. « Je suis trop maladroite pour être peinte. »

« Tu n'es pas maladroite ». Edward fronçait les sourcils. « Je l'aurais fait, moi, mais ça aurait ressemblé à un gribouillage de gamin. »

Je rougis. « Merci. » Je mordis une nouvelle fois ma lèvre et dirigeai mon regard vers le sol.

Edward et moi passâmes le reste du temps à parler de choses insignifiantes. Il me raconta ce que c'était que d'être pompier, quand il ne sauvait pas de vies. Il me parla aussi de son ami Emmett, qu'il voulait me faire rencontrer, je l'aimerais sûrement. Il me posa des questions sur mes expositions, et combien une de mes peintures pouvait se vendre. Il sembla surpris par le chiffre, ce qui me fit rougir.

« J'ai fini. », dis-je alors que je laissais tomber le pinceau dans la tasse rouge pour la dernière fois. Mes bras étaient lourds. J'étais crevée.

Les épaules d'Edward retombèrent et il laissa échapper un long soupir. « Enfin », dit-il dans un autre soupir de soulagement. Il descendit du tabouret, attrapant sa veste, et s'approcha de moi. Je reculai pour qu'il puisse voir la peinture. J'étais si nerveuse de sa réaction que je ne le regardai pas alors qu'il fixait la toile. Je me concentrai sur le couloir et écoutai un halétement de surprise et un souffle coupé.

« Woaw », disait-il, « Woaw! »

Je rougis. « Ce n'est pas si bien que ça... », répliquai-je modestement.

« C'est incroyable! », s'exclama Edward. Je le regardais enfin. Il secouait sa tête alors qu'il fixait encore le tableau, ses mains croisées dans le dos. On aurait dit un enfant dans un musée. « Ca semble tellement réel... »

Je mordillai ma lèvre puis souris. « Merci. »

Les flammes occupaient l'arrière plan, et l'ombre d'un building était visible derrière le rouge et le jaune du feu. La partie la plus flagrante était occupée par un pompier, son visage tourné vers le ciel avec un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres; alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille.

« Qui est-elle ? », me demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt la fille dans ses bras. « C'est toi? Mais oui, c'est toi! ». Il semblait excité.

Mon sourire se fâna. « Ce n'est pas moi », hurlai-je. « C'est juste une autre fille avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. »

« Tu portes même la robe que tu avais le jour où tu m'as demandé d'être ton modèle! », il laissa échapper un rire.

« Non! Tu vois juste ce que tu as envie de voir! ». Je me rapprochai de lui puis le poussai légèrement pour qu'il arrête de regarder. « Tu peux partir, maintenant. » Je ne le regardais pas, je rougissais encore.

Il ricana de nouveau. « Suis-je invité à l'exposition? », demanda-t-il, ne bougeant pas quand je le poussai encore.

« Tu veux venir? », demandai-je, choquée. Je cessai de le toucher et le dévisageai.

Edward hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. » Il souriait toujours.

« C'est demain, à 19 heures. »

« Où? »

« Je ne connais pas le nom de l'endroit, je sais où il se trouve, c'est tout. », admis-je.

« Alors, ça te dérange si je viens avec toi? », il haussa un sourcil. Ses yeux brillaient.

« Comme un rendez-vous? », demandai-je, sans réfléchir. Mes joues me brûlèrent et je regardai une nouvelle fois le sol. « Je ne voulais pas dire un rendez-vous... » J'essayai d'effacer mes dernières paroles. « Je voulais dire... »

« C'est un rendez-vous, » m'interrompit Edward. « Si tu veux, je peux même t'emmener dîner. »

Je mordis ma lèvre puis souris. « Ca semble parfait. »

« Okay, alors, je te vois à 18 heures? Tu sais, au cas où nous nous perdons. »

« Va pour 18 heures », acquiesçai-je.

Il me sourit de son sourire en coin, avant de sortir de mon atelier, jetant sa veste sur son épaule. Je fermai la porte derrière lui, un stupide sourire de gamine aux lèvres. Je rougissais.

J'avais un rendez-vous avec un pompier. C'était comme un roman à l'eau de rose. Tout ce que nous avions à faire maintenant était de tomber amoureux.

Je gloussai à cette pensée alors que je m'écartais de la porte et me dirigeai de nouveau vers ma toile. Je fixais ma peinture, appréciant le résultat.

« C'est tout à fait moi sur cette peinture! » Je ris.

Je riais encore lorsque je la décrochais du chevalet, et la préparais à l'exposition du lendemain.

J'avais hâte.

**Fin**

* * *


	2. NOTE IMPORTANTE

**.IMPORTANT.**

*****

**Bonjour chers lecteurs, lectrices.**

Tout d'abord, un grand, un immense merci pour vos reviews, qui comptent énormèment pour moi.

Ensuite, juste quelques mots pour expliquer cet Os.

Cet Os est une traduction, je n'en suis pas l'auteur, tout le mérite revient à Daddy's et à Bronze, deux grandes auteurs anglaises.

Cet Os est un hommage à Daddy's, décédée il y a peu, et sans qui je n'aurais jamais commencé à écrire. Elle a inspiré tellement de gens que c'en est hallucinant, pour une seule jeune femme.

Cet Os est et restera un One-shot. Bronze ne fera pas de suite et moi non plus. Par respect, tout simplement.

Je ne tiens pas à m'approprier leur talent, leur magnifique idée de départ...

Voilà, maintenant que tout est dit, bonne journée chers lecteurs.

Encore merci pour avoir lu et reviewé.

Vous êtes géniaux.

Nouni.

Ps: pour ceux -et celles- qui ont aimé, j'ai écrit d'autres petites choses donc n'hésitez pas à passer! :D


End file.
